The Baga Tree's Revenge
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: I finally made a part: 2 to "Be My Friend"! I wanted to finish my "Ben Drowned" series first (please read the series, if you have the time), before I started this. Please read "Be My Friend" first, so you won't be confused! This is where the Baga Tree gets his revenge on the Kokiri. R&R positively please! Thank you!


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! How's it going? I'm finally freaking making a part: 2 for _Be My Friend_! Read _Be My Friend_ first, or else this will make no sense to you. I know I said that I would if I was told to, which I really wasn't, but I feel like making a part: 2. I hope that it's worth the long, long, long, long wait, for those of you who wanted a part: 2! Well, anyway, please read and positively review! Thank you! By the way, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Well, here we go! Enjoy!**

**The**

**Baga**

**Tree's**

**Revenge**

It was a beautiful day in the Kokiri Forest. All of the Kokiri were outside, playing. Even Cheetcha, the Bokoblin, was playing outside. He was playing with Link, Mido, and Saria. It's been a week since the Kokiri saved Link from the Baga Tree and brought Cheetcha home with them.

"Tag! You're it!" Saria playfully shouted to Cheetcha.

"Alright, little missy!" Cheetcha chased after Saria, while Mido was chasing Link.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Link playfully shouted to Mido.

"Oh, yes, I will!" Mido shouted, playfully. And he continued chasing after Link.

Suddenly, there was a scream. "What was that?!" Cheetcha shouted, in a panic.

"I don't know!" Link shouted. And they all ran to where they heard the scream. They heard it come from the entrance of the Lost Woods. Once they got up to the Lost Woods's entrance, they saw Fado, Meiko, and Andraia. "Guys, what happened?!"

"It's Daisy! Fado, Meiko, Daisy, and I were playing up here, and some black goop came out of the Lost Woods's entrance, and grabbed her! We were so scared! We didn't know what to do!"

"It's OK! It's OK, Andraia!" Link said, trying to calm Andraia. "We'll find her! Don't worry! We'll find her!"

"I hope so! She's my best friend!" Andraia said, worried.

"I know. I know. Don't worry, we'll find her." Link said, trying to stay brave. He had a strong feeling that the Baga Tree was up to this. He didn't want any of his friends getting hurt. He was already kidnapped and almost killed by the Baga Tree and his workers. "We all have to head in to the Lost Woods!"

"But, Link, it's all dark and scary in there!" Mido said. He was scared.

"I know that, Mido, but we have to if we want to save Daisy!" Link said, bravely. And they headed in to the Lost Woods to save their friend, Daisy...

**...**

"What do you want with me?!" a little Kokiri cried.

"I want you and all your Kokiri friends. Including the two non-Kokiri." an evil voice said.

"Other than Cheetcha, who would the other non-Kokiri be?"

"The future hero of Hyrule, Link." The little Kokiri gasped. "So, I'm using you as bait to get those Kokiri and non-Kokiri."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh... I think I already have, my dear... Ha ha ha ha!"

"Link will stop you! All of my Kokiri friends will stop you! Cheetcha will stop you!"

"Ha ha ha... We'll just see about that, girl!..."

**...**

"I have a strong feeling that the Baga Tree's behind this!" Link said.

"Me, too." Saria said.

"Where is the Baga Tree's Meadow?" Mido asked.

"I'm not too sure, Mido. When I was kidnapped, I was unconscious, so I don't know where it would be. And, when I tried to run away, I got lost and couldn't find my way home."

"I know the way to the Baga Tree's Meadow!" Cheetcha said. "I used to work for him, so of course I'll know!"

"Can you please show us where the Baga Tree's Meadow is, Cheetcha?" Saria asked.

"You don't even need to ask, little missy!" And Cheetcha led them to where the Baga Tree's Meadow was...

**...**

"Any time now, those disgusting little Kokiri and non-Kokiri should be here!" the evil voice said.

"Don't you dare say that my friends are disgusting!" the little Kokiri said.

"Your friends are disgusting!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are! They killed my workers! They were my family! Then, you disgusting little things not only saved the hero, but took a member of MY family home with you! I need to get them! I need to get even with them!"

"Please, Baga Tree... I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean that you have to kidnap me and hurt my friends!"

"That's too bad! You need to feel the pain that I went through!"

"Why, Baga Tree?"

"Because I want to get rid of the Kokiri race! Forever! Doing this will get rid of that no-good brother of mine, the Great Deku Tree!"

"Baga Tree! No! Please!"

"It's too late! Your friends are already here..."

**...**

"We're almost there! Just a little bit further!" Cheetcha said.

"Alright!" Saria said, happily.

They walked a bit further until they reached a large meadow. "This is the Baga Tree's Meadow." Cheetcha said.

"Ha ha ha!" an evil laugh roared. "So, you've decided to come and rescue your little Kokiri friend, did ya? Well, that won't happen!"

"Yes, it will, Baga Tree!" Saria shouted.

"Oh... No, it won't, little one..." Then, the Baga Tree moved its branches and picked up Saria and Mido and put them in the prison inside of him, where Daisy was. Then, the Baga Tree shot out black goop at the Kokiri, Cheetcha, and Link. It picked Link up by his ankles and held him up-side-down.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" Link called out, but the black goop wrapped around Link's mouth, silencing him. The goop held Link right-side-up and more of it wrapped around Link.

"Destroy me, if you want to free your precious Link and Kokiri!"

"Alright! Alright, we'll destroy you! We'll destroy you and save our friends!" Andraia shouted.

Since the Kokiri and Cheetcha brought their boomerangs, bows and arrows, slingshots, and sticks with them for swords, they all shot them at the Baga Tree and they hit the evil tree with their "swords".

"Ha ha ha ha! You think that will destroy me?! Think again!" The Baga Tree's gooey grip tightened around Link a little bit.

"Link!" Saria shouted.

"Silence!" the Baga Tree shouted. Then, more of the goop is shot out and is wrapped around Saria, Mido, and Daisy. It wrapped up to their mouths. "Soon, all of the Kokiri race will be destroyed! Ha ha ha!"

"That's what you think, you stupid tree!" Meiko shouted, and she charged at the Baga Tree. Then, she stood there and waited for the goop to pick her up. The goop picked her up around the ankles. When the goop picked her up, she was eye-to-eye with the Baga Tree. Then, she stabbed the Baga Tree in the eye with her stick. The Baga Tree yelled out in pain. Then, she stabbed the other eye. The Baga Tree yelled out in pain again. Then, the goop let Meiko go, along with Link. They landed on the ground with a **FLOP**. Meiko helped Link off of the ground, and they ran over to where the Kokiri and Cheetcha were standing.

"You think just stabbing me in the eyes with a stick will beat me?! Think again! Ha ha ha!"

"You think you're so tough, Baga Tree! Well, you aren't! We'll destroy you!" Link shouted.

"I don't think so, hero!" The goop shot itself at Link. He rolled out of the way of it.

"Hey, Link!" Cheetcha shouted. "I have an idea!"

"What?!" Link hollered. He's still jumping out of the way of the goop.

"We can light him on fire!"

"That's a great idea, Cheetcha!" Link tried to jump out of the way of the goop, but it grabbed his ankle. "Aahh! Help!" The goop wrapped around Link again. It wrapped around his mouth again and even his neck! The goop started to tighten. All Link could do was groan in pain.

"Hang on, Link!" Cheetcha shouted. He grabbed a match out of his pocket and ran toward the Baga Tree. He avoided the black goop that was trying to grab him. He managed to light the match on the Baga Tree. And, not even a few seconds after he lit it, he set the tree on fire. The Baga Tree yelled and yelled in pain.

"NOOO! YOOOO CAAAAN'T DESTROOOOY MEEEEE! NOOOO!" the Baga Tree cried.

The goop dropped Link onto the ground. It unwrapped itself from Saria, Mido, and Daisy. "Somebody! Help us!" Saria shouted.

"Crap!" Cheetcha shouted. So, he ran to the burning Baga Tree and proceeded to climb up it, avoiding the burning parts of the tree. The three imprisoned Kokiri were coughing, as the smoke entered the prison. Cheetcha tried pulling on the bars of the prison, but they wouldn't budge.

"Cheetcha! Help us!" Saria shouted.

"I'm trying, Saria! I'm trying!" The fire reached the bars of the prison. It started to burn them. So, the bars started to burn up. "Guys, listen to me! As soon as the bars burn up, jump out! Hold on to each other, and I'll catch you! Got it?!" They all nodded. "Good!" Almost a minute later, the bars burned up. So, the three Kokiri could now jump out. The fire was starting to come in to the prison. "Jump! Now! Hurry!" Mido, Saria, and Daisy held each others hands. "Now!" They jumped to Cheetcha, and he caught them. They were small enough for Cheetcha to hold on to all three of them. "Hang on, kids! It's going to be all right!"

Cheetcha climbed down the Baga Tree, trying to avoid the burning spots, with the three Kokiri and ran back to where Link and the others were. They watched as the Baga Tree burned. It was no longer living. "Thank goodness that it's all over." Link said.

"Yeah." Cheetcha agreed.

Then, they left the Baga Tree's Meadow and headed back home, to the Kokiri Forest...

**...**

_The Baga Tree was no longer a threat to the Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri lived peacefully, along with the Great Deku Tree and the two non-Kokiri, Link and Cheetcha. It wasn't long before Link was summoned by the Great Deku Tree, to start his quest that will change the young boy's life forever..._

**...**

**THE**

**END**

****READ PLEASE****

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I'm sorry if it seems kind of rushed, but that's the way it ended up. Maybe I'll make it longer at some point with much better description and stuff. Well, more stories soon! Love y'all! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 (I love that slogan! :D)**


End file.
